Ingrid Giraffe
Ingrid Giraffe is one of the main characters of the series. She is an artsy, poetic Masai giraffe, with in-depth emotions that she's often afraid to express. She is part of Adam's main friend group. She is so tall, that most of the time when she's on camera, she's only seen from the neck down, unless she hunches over and sticks her head into the frame. Her best friend is Lupe and has a secret crush on Adam. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Appearance Ingrid is an extremely tall, yellow giraffe with orange spots and orange hair. She's so tall, her head is almost never seen, unless she intentionally bends over. Her head has orange ossicones, with one slightly taller than the other. She has pink lipstick and two sets of three long, pretty eyelashes on top of both of her eyes. She wears a pink sweater and blue jean shorts. She carries around a brown duffel bad and wears sandals of the same shade of brown. Personality Ingrid is a quiet, emotionally insecure schoolgirl with very deep, compassionate feelings, that the usually keeps hidden away. One of the most overarching feeling would be her undying love for Adam Lyon, which she represses, to the point where she acts very weird and awkward around him. Ingrid is the most overlooked and least respected of her pack, with nobody caring about what she says or does. This has even gone to the point of her losing air when a door was slammed on her neck. Only when she was passed out, did someone open the door for her. She is also considered the pack's weakest member. Ingrid lives most of her life, hiding in her shell, not wanting to say or do anything, with fear that she will be rejected for it. However, she truly does have some wonderful feelings and beautiful thoughts, about music, poetry, acting, and art that she yearns to share with the world. Although fear is mostly her dominant emotion, there have been many times, when her anger takes on full control, and she loses her mind, freaking out, and going into an all-out rampage. This is her only mean of asserting power or defending herself, and it works like a charm, because when she does this, people know to keep their distance. Relationships Lupe Toucan Lupe is Ingrid's best friend, who basically runs their whole "friendship". Ingrid fears Lupe on a certain level, making her submissive and subservient to her. In "Sidekicked", it was made very clear, Ingrid and Lupe's respective "sub" and "dom" statuses. Lupe is also the only other person who knows about Ingrid's crush on Adam, due to Ingrid feeling safe enough around her, that she puts all her trust in her. Adam Lyon Ingrid has a secret crush on Adam, but since she's too afraid to tell him, she acts extremely stalkerish and overbearing, getting up in his face and showing excessive gestures of kindness, which can come across as creepy to Adam. Ingrid's love for Adam is no mere puppylove, as she pours her heart and soul into him. Ingrid despises other girls, who try to date him and opposes him returning to his old school. She goes out of her way to to prevent anything from stopping their possibilities of being together, yet is too afraid to try starting a relationship. In "Hygiene Hijinks", Adam was pressed to tell the pack if he would kiss Ingrid if his life depended on it. He was cut off before he could answer and Ingrid harrassed him, throughout the entire conversation, begging for the answer. Eventually she gave up, and ran off, crying. It's apparent that Lupe knows about her love for Adam, in episodes such as "Up All Night", and "That Darn Platypus", and Lupe provides support for her. In "Kerry to Dance?", Lupe served as her wing-woman, helping her dress and act in a way that would draw Adam's attention to her and allow him to make the first move. In "The Frog Principal", Ingrid became attracted to Adam and Jake's applied Man Fume Cologne with "actual animal pheromones". Making all female animal herds of CDMS fell in love with them and kiss non-stop. Her face wasn't seen when Ingrid was with other animal girls surrounding Adam and Jake. By then, she kissed her respective crush: Adam endlessly. Possibly, from her head and neck down at him with unstoppable affection. Windsor Gorilla Although they're friends, Ingrid somewhat despises Windsor, seeing him as stuck up and self-centered. She sometimes feels as though she is left in his shadow and all the attention goes to him. This actually stirs up a lot of rage for him, but because she's so quiet and submissive, she keeps these emotions bottled up, except for a few times, when she flips out on him. Slips Python In "Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It", Ingrid went to school after hours, so she could set Slips free, after getting himself trapped in the school. In "Mellow Fellows", Ingrid turned to Slips for psychological advice and he helped her overcome her shyness with boys. In "Save the Drama for Your Llama", Slips made the mistake of calling Ingrid crazy, right after her major freak out, getting him yelled at. Scared, Slips quickly backpedaled, and suggested they go out and pick some leaves. Jake Spidermonkey Ingrid and Jake are good friends, but Ingrid sees Jake as a nuisance sometimes, especially when it comes to his butt. Of everyone, she complains the least, given her quiet nature. Jake has a habit of climbing up Ingrid's neck, which she does not like. He's done this in the episodes, "Inoculation Day" and "The Two Jakes", and on both occasions, she has reacted with fear and anger, respectively. Kerry Anderson Ingrid is not too fond of Kerry, knowing she's the apple of her beloved Adam's eye. She is never happy when she's in her presence and she takes offense from seeing her and Adam together. She was especially upset in "A Thanksgiving Carol", after seeing Adam and Kerry kiss. In "Kerry to Dance?", Ingrid and Kerry decided that boys were more trouble than they were worth and put their differences aside, so they could become friends. This apparently didn't last, as it became a forgotten Aesop of Ingrid's. Henry Armadillo In "Pride and Pixiefrog", with the new shift in roles as CDMS, Henry took on the role of Ingrid, and walked around the school on stilts. In "Oh Henry", Ingrid gave Henry sunglasses, so he could see better. This was only so that he wouldn't transfer, though. In "Four Eyed Jake", Henry said "Hi" to Ingrid in the halls, making her burst into tears and run off, apologizing. In "Animal School Musical", she made out with him, believing him to be Adam Lyon. When she found out the truth, she shrugged it off and continued, saying it was fine as long as he kept the wig on. Lola Llama Lola Llama is Ingrid's arch rival, being bent on only sabotaging her life. In "Save the Drama for Your Llama", Lola Llama proved to be a huge fan of Ingrid, and at the time, she was apparently the only one who ever listened to her. They became BFFs, until Ingrid realized that Lola was trying to get her kicked out of school so that she could steal her place. Ingrid had to asset dominance, by letting her emotions run wild, going berzerk on her, scaring her off. Appropriately enough, Lola was Ingrid's understudy in "Animal School Musical", anticipating for something to happen to her so that she could steal her place. Trivia *She is the tallest student at Charles Darwin Middle School. *Over the series, there has never been a single camera shot, where her entire body was shown on screen. They avoid showing her entirety with a variety of tactics. Most of the time, her head is cut off screen, by having the camera only show her from the neck down. Sometimes, she hunches over and sticks her head in frame, but the arch in her neck is still off screen. There are times, where the reverse is done and her head is seen, without her body on frame. Sometimes, her head or neck arch is hidden behind a tree, chandelier, hanging sign or something else, that comes down from the ceiling. *Her favorite thing to eat is the leaves from acacia trees. *Ingrid is the least respected member of the pack, being occasionally ignored, bossed around, shunned, excluded, and mocked by the other members. *Ingrid constantly apologizes for things, even if she never did anything wrong. She does this so much, her catchphrase is "I'm sorry". *She and Lupe are on the school cheerleading team, lead by Donna Dorsal, as seen in "Cheer Pressure". *In the episode "Sidekicked", Ingrid tries to talk street by using the phrases, "word," "word up, yo," and "plus we can be all talkin' street, and ain't no one's gonna be all up in our grills, yo," but everyone told her to stop. However, when Windsor did it, everyone loved it. *In the episode "Save the Drama for Your Llama", it was established that Ingrid was the weakest member of her pack. At the end of the episode, she stood up to Lola Llama and passed that title onto Adam. Later, in "Ingrid Through the Out Door", it was mentioned by Lupe, that she was back to being the weakest member again. *In the episode "Ingrid Through the Out Door", it was revealed that she has an older sister named Inga Giraffe, who's even taller than she is. She attends Marlin Perkins Wild High School. *In "A Very Special Boy", Ingrid's defense mechanism was throwing swordfish. *Ingrid appeared in every episode except for "Law and Odor", "It's the Scary Old Custodian, Adam Lyon", "Two Tons of Fun", "Le Switcheroo", "Basic Jake", "I Fear Pretties", "Carny Crazy", "One Lump or Tutor", "Pranks for the Memories", "Pants in Space", "The Prince and the Pooper", "The Morning Zoo", "Meet the Spidermonkeys", "Shark Fin Soupy", "My Feral Lyon", and "Mountain Dude". **However, she appeared in the ending credits of "Meet the Spidermonkeys" and "Mountain Dude". *Ingrid's voice over tone was the same as the Scooby-Doo character, "Daphne Blake". In recognition from voice actress Grey DeLisle, who inherited the voice from deceased actress and friend, Mary Kay Bergman. **Grey DeLisle also voiced other characters on other Cartoon Network shows at the time, such as Lizzie from Codename: Kids Next Door, Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Mandy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Frankie on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Gallery Ingrid's Spunky.png Ingrid Says It's Cuz of the Term Going Ape.png Ingrid Thinks and Sings About Adam.png Sunshine and Tulips.png Lupe and Ingrid Hanging Up a Sign.png Ingrid Head Bend.png Ingrid Graduation Cp.png Good Luck In High School Ingrid.png Adam Looking Back Down.png This is for Using me as a Bridge.png Orangutan Admires Ingrid's Art.png Ingrid Knows Class Questions.png Ingrid Through the Out Door.png Ingrid is Huge.png Ingrid Through the Out Door 2.png Ingrid Sees Her Sister.png Ingrid Corners Adam.png Ingrid Wraps Around Nurse Gazelle.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Students Category:Giraffes Category:Females Category:Girls Who Love Adam Category:Giraffe Family Category:Heroes